Through Water
by FurryFeet
Summary: What might have happened when Sam finally Follows Frodo leaving Middle-Earth.


There was a fine mist over the face of the water and the sea birds fluttered about in the early morning light. The water quietly lapped at the white sand, rhythmically starting the song of the new day. It was a beautiful place, filled with peace and tranquility that surpassed all in or beyond Middle Earth.  
  
Not far from the shore a furry foot disturbs a still pool in a gray, rocky lagoon. Frodo Baggins. He sits atop a fallen tree, one that has fallen across the quiet waters. A breeze sways the nearby trees and he smiles, looking through the jagged opening where the waters lead to the sea. There is a small but beautiful glimpse of the gray horizon to be seen from his perch. Sadness creeps in from nowhere and a stab of grief hits him right where it hurts most, his heart. A ship, ghostly in the early morning light was approaching from across the sea. A sigh escapes his lips from the pit of his heart. He had seen ships come and go. This one would be no different, filled with more elves that wish to leave Middle Earth, for similar reasons that he already had. Blue eyes stared down at blue water, and suddenly something distorts his reflection with many ripples. A tear, no not one but two, fall into the shallows of the pool. Was he kidding himself to think that one of those many ships would bring his dearest friend back to him? Was he selfish to want him back when his departure would be such a loss to others?  
  
"Yes, I probably am selfish." He answered himself wistfully. He then stepped down from his spot on the tree and made his way to the white sands of the shore. He then sat down in the sand and watched the ship until it disappeared behind the far cliffs where he knew the dock awaited it.  
  
When he finally decided he had brooded enough, he readied himself to swim, as he had many times before on gray mornings here, And before that in the Branywine with Merry or Pippin. Pain again crept up, he would most likely never see them again, Sam possibly but not dear Pippin or Merry. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran a hand through his dark curly hair. Then he silently let his feet meet the water, then walked further in. The water reached the hem of his short pants and then his knees. Finally it's cold touched his pale stomach and he stopped. He then softly laid his hands on the surface of the water, barely wetting his palms. Raising his head he looked again to the horizon. A current whipped at his legs and he grimaced. The thought that the very current he felt pull on his legs could reunite him with so many lost loves, Hobbit and nature was overwhelming and with a sudden fury he splashed his face with water, wiping away the tears that had not come yet. As the water dripped off of his face, he heard a sound faintly behind him. The sound he heard was his name. "Frodo!" And then as if answering the question he dared not even ask even in his deepest thought he heard an audible  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Don't keep goin' where I can't fallow!"  
  
If his heart had ever skipped, it did right then. But without turning, his mind filled with questions.  
  
"Oh Frodo, you've seen Sam before, in dreams and too real thoughts, just ignore it, your bound to get hurt, it's not him."  
  
But his heart wanted earnestly to test the spirit. He turned in the water and faced only mist. But he could not see the shore, but a faint shadow of a figure was looming where it should be. He plucked up enough courage and with a loud voice he spoke.  
  
"If you are Samwise then come here, to me!" The moment of truth, but more than that, it could be a moment that started eternity. The figure on the shore silently stooped down and removed his pack and coat and any other restraining clothing and slowly waded into the water. What went through Frodo's mind was utter chaos of emotion. Without any words the figure came closer and within seconds that seemed forever he stopped within a foot of Frodo. Sam's face stared at his; just as young as the day he had left him. And in a second of confusion their eyes met. "Frodo." Sam breathed. With the fascination of a child Frodo reached out to touch Sam. And to his complete amazement he did not disappear. A smile full of tears appeared on Frodo's face and openly embracing the hobbit he wept in joy and past sorrow and Sam wept with him.  
  
"I'm here, Frodo, I'm here." He whispered.  
  
"You are, really and truly." Frodo answered his eyes looking back at the shore from Sam's loved shoulder. The shore he would not return to alone, for every beerier had been crossed because Sam ounce again came to Him through the water. 


End file.
